Garage Kids 3: Glaciers and Hornets and Research
by DanMat6288
Summary: Jeremie remembers the first time he sent Ulrich and Yumi into what is now called Lyoko, while completing Aelita's materialization code... but X.A.N.A. has other plans.
1. The Email

_I apologise for taking so long for posting this up, but I wanted to wait until I had GK4 all written, but I had my blocks. Here are repsonses to all reviews to the final chapter of GK2._

_GreenDay4Evr - (blushes a little, bashfully) Oh, stop it!_

_Flying Star too lazy to sign in - A sandwich just isn't a sandwich without the zangy taste of-- (625 covers mouth)_

_625: Woah, there! Remember your vow not to use copyrighted names in your fanfics?_

_Right. Thanks for reminding me._

_Janika - Sissi? What are you trying to say about her?_

_D Wolf Falls - Fear not, fellow CL and GK fan. GK3 is here._

_CodeLyoko - Wow. You have a lot of time on your hands. Where do you get it from? Seriously! I want to know!_

_MikariStar - That's basically what motivated me to do it: no one else was doing it._

**_Garage Kids 3:  
Glaciers and Hornets and Research, Oh My!_**

**_Chapter_ 1**

**Flashback, Jeremie's POV:**

_I stood next to Mrs. Hertz's desk, waiting beside the science teacher, herself. Apparently, a student's grades were slipping. She and a few other teachers wanted me to tutor the him._

_Moments later, a brown-haired 12-year-old in Earth-colored clothes walked into the classroom._

_"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Hertz?" he asked._

_Mrs. Hertz nodded. "As you know, your grades are slipping. I, along with the rest of the staff, have found an appropriate tutor for you." She nodded towards me. "Ulrich, this is Jeremie Belpois, my star student. Jeremie, this is Ulrich Stern, the boy you will be tutoring."_

_I extended my hand to shake his. "Pleased to meet you," I said to him._

_Ulrich silently nodded, with a smile, and accepted my handshake._

* * *

_Two days went on. I would visit Ulrich at his room and we would work on subjects such as math and science._

_Right now, we were heading up to his room, after the last period._

_"You aren't doing half bad," I told him._

_"Yeah," he said with a frown. "But I still don't get this." He pointed to some notes he'd taken, obviously in math._

_"It's simple to understand, really..." I started, but as soon as we reached Ulrich's dorm, there was Jim standing at the door._

_"Sorry, kids," he said. "We're remodeling the room for the newcomer to Kadic. We're expecting his arrival in around two weeks."_

_"Newcomer?" I asked._

_"Some kid from New Zealand," Ulrich told me. "Principal Delmas asked me, this morning, if I would mind having him move in with me. Said something about my dorm being just about the only place left on such short notice."_

_I thought for a moment, then said, "Well, you can always come to my room for studying."_

* * *

_"...and, then it's just a matter of carrying the extra number up, and then..." I demonstrated the problem to Ulrich._

_"You get it now?" I asked._

_"Um, sure, I guess," he murmured._

_A small blip came from my computer speakers. "Huh," I thought aloud, "Now, who would be e-mailing me at a time like this?"_

_I opened the e-mail and, inside..._

_"It's just a bunch of gibberish," said Ulrich._

_"It's coded," I told him, as worked with the strange riddle to decode it. "Whoever sent this is obviously testing me."_

_And, I was going to pass that test._

* * *

_Five minutes went by and I still haven't finished decoding this darn e-mail!_

_Ulrich was obviously bored, because he yawned then said, "Listen, I'll just go out to stretch my legs. Call me if you make progress."_

_I opened up my phone program to show him I had him listed. "Will do."_

* * *

**Ulrich's POV:**

_Finally! It felt good to get out of that room. I know Jeremie really wants to figure out that e-mail, but it was getting boring in there._

_As I walked along the park, I ran into a girl I had met once, a month or so ago. Not, literally, of course. She was amazing! Well, anyway..._

_"Ulrich," she said, when she saw me. "Hi, how have you been."_

_"OK, I guess," I told her. "The teachers got me a tutor because of my grades."_

_"How are things going with your new tutor?" she asked._

_"Fine," I told her. "He's in his room working on some coded e-mail he got several minutes ago."_

_She chuckled. "This I have to see."_

_My phone vibrated. I answered it. "Hello?"_

_"Ulrich," I heard Jeremie say in an excited voice, "you better come see this!"_

_"I'll be there in a moment," I told him and hung up. "Look's like you'll get your chance," I told the girl. "Wanna come?"_

_"Sure," she said, following me to Jeremie's room._

* * *

**Jeremie's POV:**

_Three minutes later, I had made some progress. I had decoded a lot of the e-mail, but still couldn't get all of it figured out. Oh, well. Guess I just had to fill in the blanks myself._

Dear Recipient,

Help! Both your world ... mine ... danger. My name ... Aelita. I ... from the artificial/digital world ... known as Xanadu. However, ... went wrong. Now, ... he's out to destroy ... our worlds. I need your help.

Located ... school's park ... manhole ... Open ... follow the trail, by the sewer, to the end. ... ladder leading up to ... old Renault factory. Enter the factory and go to your right. Once ... end, there you'll find the computer equipment to enter my world.

Hurry! And bring ... most trustworthy friends. The fate of our worlds ... on you!

_Had I decoded correctly, I would've gotten this._

Dear Recipient,

Help! Both your world and mine are in danger. My name is Aelita. I come from the artificial/digital world of Lyoko, which exists within a computer once known as Xanadu. However, after an infection by a supervirus, Xanadu turned evil and all went wrong. Now, he is known as X.A.N.A. I need your help.

Located in your school's park is a manhole cover. Open it up and follow the trail, by the sewer, to the end. There, you'll find a ladder leading up to the bridge next to the old Renault factory. Enter the factory and go to your right. Once you reach the end, there you'll find the computer equipment to enter my world.

Hurry! And bring your most trustworthy friends. The fate of our worlds is counting on you!

_I selected Ulrich's number on the phone directory and watched the program automatically dial his number._

_"Ulrich," I said, "you better come see this!"_

* * *

_Soon, Ulrich came in, followed my someone else. This was quite a surprise--someone I hadn't seen for a long time!_

_"I'm here, Jeremie," he said. "Oh, and this is a girl I met, a month or so ago, named--"_

_"Yumi?" I said._

_Ulrich was surprised. "You know her?"_

_I nodded. "Yumi Ishiyama. I met her once when I was in the first grade (and before I was skipped ahead a year), while she, and her family, were visiting from her homeland of Japan."_

_"Well, we're not just visiting, anymore," she said with a grin._

_"You moved here?" I asked._

_Yumi nodded. "So, I hear you got a mysterious e-mail."_

_"Oh. That." I turned to show them what I had. "This is all I could get out of it."_

_Yumi looked at the progress I made. "Hmmm... somebody named Aelita, from an artificial world named... Xanadu wants your help."_

_Ulrich looked at the e-mail, too. "Nothing here on what it is or why it exists, but, apparently, something's gone wrong. And both our worlds are in danger of destruction."_

_Yumi looked at the second part. "Manhole in the park, huh? I remember seeing a manhole cover, hidden in the grass."_

_Like it? I have to go now, my ice cream is melting._


	2. The Factory

_OK, chapter 2 of the story is coming up._

_D Wolf Falls - Your wait is over. Thanks for the positive review._

_RaptorK Beta - Yeah. You know, I started GK2 before I even knew about the prequel. The CL dot com forum? Yeah, but it seems it isn't there, anymore. (checks CL dot com and clicks on Forum) Wait! It's back? Never mind. Anyway, that forum was where I first published my GK sequel stories._

_As you can see, before I go into the main story, which is post-GK2, I have flashbacks to the pre-GK1 (the 5-minute short by Antefilms). I just wanted to provide how Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich discover what they end up having to reveal to Odd, in the non-fanfic chapter of the saga. Anyway, here's chapter 2._

**Garage Kids 3:  
Glaciers and Hornets and Research, Oh My!**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback, Jeremie's POV:**

_Ulrich and I stood and watched as Yumi knelt down to lift up the cover of the manhole hidden by the tall grass around it. That's when Ulrich brought up a curious question._

_"You guys, well, have known each other for a long time, I'm getting, and, um..."_

_Yumi glanced up and said, "Yeah, and?"_

_"You guys don't, um, well, have anything special for each other, do you?"_

_Yumi and I glanced at each other. Then, we started to laugh. Why would he think a thing like that?_

_"No, of course not," I said._

_"Why would you ask?" said Yumi._

_Ulrich blushed. "Oh, no reason."_

_I saw him look at Yumi and I was pretty sure I knew the real reason._

* * *

_As we climbed up the ladder, I looked at the old building at the other side of the bridge we were coming up on. "There it is," I said. "The old Renault Factory."_

_"Isn't that a type of car?" asked Ulrich._

_Yumi came up after us. "This factory made them, didn't it?"_

_I nodded as she put to cover in place. "That's right," I said. "The building is deserted now."_

_Ulrich started walking up. "Not for long."_

_The three of us walked up to the front doors, pushed them open (hard to do, because they were so big), and walked inside._

_"Wow!" I cried. "I never realized it was so big!" I heard my echo bounce back to me._

_Yumi looked over to the far right of the factory. "Hey, what are those?"_

_"What?" Ulrich and I asked at the same time._

_"Some sort of pods," she said, pointing to the three wide ones that rested on top of a huge, cylindrical console._

_We ran over to the far right of the factory, followed the upper deck to the other side, and found a flight of stairs that led to a platform. From there, a stairway went up to the pods, and another went down to the lower levels of the factory._

_"How about I check out where this lower staircase goes to," I said. "You two can check out those pods."_

_Ulrich and Yumi nodded and we split up._

* * *

_As I reached the bottom and looked around the lower level of the factory, I saw this: on both sides were nooks along the walls, separated by the support beams that held up the deck that ran along the outer wall. A variety of things cluttered the area inside those nooks._

_However, on the left-hand side, along with the entrance to the factory, on the upper deck, a bit to the left of the entrance (from inside view), was a large, metal box built into the wall, and covered with caution tape. We were all to learn later that it was actually an old maintenance elevator._

_That's not important at this time. Anyway, I looked to my right and saw nothing but bare wall. To my left was some very peculiar items: a round rug, some metal objects attached to some objects shaped like gaskets. Walking further in--and onto the rug, to be exact--I noticed a yellowish couch, and a few stairs leading up to a small room. Inside the room was a whole bunch of odd-shaped monitors and other computer machinery._

_I pulled out my mobile phone and dialed Ulrich. "Hey, Ulrich," I said, when he answered. "What did you and Yumi find out?"_

_"Nothing," he said. "We can't figure out anything about these weird pods!"_

_"Come down here," I told him. "There's some weird computer equipment down here."_

_Soon, he and Yumi came down. By the time they did, I had found a bulky book and was already leafing through it._

_"What do you think all of this is?" asked Yumi._

_I glanced up from the book and said, "The computer to enter Xanadu, I'm assuming." I found a page on 'Creating a Virtual Profile'. "And, I think I found the directions to get you in."_

_Ulrich and Yumi came and looked at the book. We noticed a figure captioned, 'Standard Virtual Scanner'. "The pods!" we all cried simultaneously._

_I read through the directions, and so did Ulrich and Yumi. "You can _read_ this?" asked Ulrich._

_I smiled and, forgetting I was the only genius present, said, "It's really not that complicated."_

_Yumi laughed. "Maybe not for you."_

_I nodded with a broad smile and looked up from the book--Xanadu's user manual--and said, "OK, I think I figured it all out. You two get to the scanners."_

* * *

_We worked out that Ulrich would use the left scanner and Yumi would use the center. The right scanner would remain unused, leaving us oblivious to the fact that Ulrich's future new roommate would be using that one._

_I typed in the command for Scanners One and Two to start up new Virtual Profiles. Two blank Digital Cards came up. The one for Scanner Two came up first, so I started on Yumi's Profile first. "Transfer: Yumi," I said, automatically (I had a habit of announcing the commands I type in), and typed her name into the computer._

_Next, for Scanner One, "Transfer: Ulrich," I typed in his name._

_I saw, in the manual, I could select abilities and weapons for the Profiles I was creating, or set the computer to automatically pick ones (that was what I did for Odd, since I was in a hurry). I looked through the list for Ulrich and found an interesting one: 'Super speed: Displace one's own body at the speed of light'. I figured that sounded nice and selected that one for him._

_Looking, for Yumi, I found an ability labeled, 'Telekinesis: Moving objects with one's own thoughts'. I selected that for her._

_Next, I picked weapons. I selected the saber for Ulrich and the metal fan for Yumi._

_Now, I just had to set the computer to scan their bodies to work on their virtual forms. "Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich."_

_I waited, as the computer filled in the blanks on their Digital Cards. When it was done, I typed in the command for the virtualization process and cried, "Virtualization!" upon striking the enter key._

_OK, they have made their first trip into Lyo--er Xanadu. LOL! Tell me what you think!_


	3. The Present

_Greetings from a kid who hasn't updated in a month! Sorry. Vacation. Anyway, here is another chapter of_ _Part 3 of the Garage Kids series! And, here are responses to your reviews!_

_RaptorK Beta - Hope you do find it interesting. And, glad you liked (I think you liked it) the jealousy part with Ulrich that was supposed to be a Ulrich/Yumi hint._

_D Wolf Falls - See pervious review reponse (the second part, anyway)_

_MikariStar - Well, glad you liked it. Thanks. And, congrats on catching up!_

_And, here is the main part of GK3!_

**Garage Kids 3:  
Glaciers and Hornets and Research, Oh My!**

**Chapter 3**

"Jeremie?"

Jeremie Belpois, 11-year-old, French child prodigy, shook himself out of his trance when he heard his new virtual friend's voice calling to him. "Sorry, Aelita. I just, well..."

Aelita smiled and chuckled. "You were remembering when you, and your friends, first came to Lyoko, again, weren't you?"

Jeremie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Aelita's smile broadened. "It's good to have memories to visit. The only good memory I have to visit is the one of when I first met you, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. And, that is a rather pleasant one."

They were silent for a moment.

Then, Aelita spoke again to break the silence, "How goes my materialization?"

"Oh." He turned his attention back to the windows open on the Super Calculator screen, containing past research on the very subject. "The scientists who worked on the Xanadu project left some useful notes behind. By comparing them all together and improving on it, I _just might_ be able to make your Materialization Program."

It had been one week since Aelita led them to the underground lab that held the Super Calculator, the scanners, and the Xanadu console (aka X.A.N.A.); one week since they set out a firm mission: help Aelita deactivate X.A.N.A.'s towers until the day they could bring her to their world and make the evil go away, by finally shutting X.A.N.A. down. In a sense, they were like a star, shining down on both their worlds, protecting them from the very said evil, virus-corrupted supercomputer.

Now, Jeremie was revealing news that very well mean that Aelita could get her ticket to Earth some time soon. She was thrilled. "Really? That's wonderful, Jeremie!"

"Yeah, I know," he said. He glanced at the monitor clock. "I better go, Aelita. It's almost dinnertime at the boarding school."

"Farewell, friend," the virtual being said before logging off.

* * *

In the girls dormitories of the said school, two younger students, Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop, were as excited as can be. One month ago was the auditioning for junior newscasters for the school news program and paper. And, they won! 

"I'm so excited!" Milly said, bouncing up and down on her bed.

Tamiya pulled out the digital video camera her father shipped over, along with other home newscasting equipment, when he heard the great news. She opened the lens and aimed at her friend. "Smile for the camera."

Milly looked towards the lens and grinned a big star smile. Then, she asked, "What should we do our first story on?"

Tamiya thought for a moment. "How about new students and their thoughts of Kadic Junior High? We could interview them."

"That's a great idea!" said Milly. "And I know just who to interview first."

* * *

"UGH!" Odd Della-Robbia, Ulrich's new roommate, thought he was going to be sick. "Brussels sprouts?" 

Jeremie shrugged and said, "What? I like Brussels sprouts."

Odd stared at him in disbelief, then asked Ulrich in a whisper, "He isn't human, is he?"

Ulrich Stern shrugged. "Hmm. I wonder sometimes."

Yumi Ishiyama walked over with her tray and sat down with the boys. "Hey, guys. How's your day been so far?"

Odd shrugged casually. "Eh, seen better, seen worse."

Yumi turned to Jeremie and popped the question all three of his friends were wondering: "How goes the Materialization Program?"

Ulrich and Odd stopped eating (they weren't eating the Brussels sprouts, I can tell you that) and were immediately listening closely.

"Won't be too long, now," said Jeremie. "I've been comparing notes from pervious attempts and I may actually be able to use the research, on those failed tries, to get it right."

Ulrich chuckled and said, "Let's hope that Aelita doesn't come out with her power still intact."

Jeremie, Yumi, and Odd immediately knew what he was referring to and the two that this wasn't targeted to laughed along with him. "What was in the past," Jeremie said. "Besides, I fixed Yumi!"

Odd stopped laughing to ask, "How exactly did that happen again?"

* * *

**Flashback, Yumi's POV:**

_I remember that. Anyway, shadow monsters were showing up at school again, so Jeremie, Ulrich, and I made our way to the factory to get to Xanadu; Lyoko as it's really called._

_Pretty soon, we had the mess there pretty much cleaned up. A shadow monster loomed up behind Ulrich._

_"BEHIND YOU!" I yelled, throwing my fan to slice it._

_Ulrich ducked as my fan returned. "Thanks," he said._

_"Don't mention it," I replied._

_We, then, heard Jeremie say, "OK, guys. I'll materialize you now."_

* * *

Jeremie, then, started telling his part of the story.

* * *

**Flashback, Jeremie's POV:**

_I immediately started the program to return Ulrich and Yumi to Earth. The data on the windows seemed to show that the process was running smoothly, at first. However, a few moments later, a red exclamation point, encased in a matching circle, appeared over Yumi's image and began to spin, signaling an error in the program._

_"Uh-oh," I said._

* * *

**Flashback, Yumi's POV:**

_I didn't like the sound of that 'uh-oh'._

_"'Uh-oh'?" I repeated him. "What do you mean by--?"_

_Ulrich and I immediately de-virtualized from 'Xanadu'._

* * *

"Oh, I see what's going on!" said Odd. "Some error in that program, Einstein was using, caused Yumi to get her power!" 

Jeremie nodded. "Exactly. But, we didn't know that, yet."

* * *

**Flashback, Jeremie's POV:**

_I ran up to meet Ulrich and Yumi at the platform between the scanners and the computer. "Anything go wrong?" I asked._

_"We were about to ask you the same question," said Ulrich._

_"What did you mean by 'uh-oh'?" asked Yumi._

_"Something seemed to go wrong with the transfer between your virtual and material bodies, Yumi," I told her._

_"What happened?" Ulrich asked._

_"I don't know," I said. We ran down the steps to where the computer was, but I tripped on the carpet. As I fell forward, I suddenly found myself hovering in midair._

_I stayed afloat for a few seconds, then fell down on the rug._

_"Uh... what just happened?" asked Ulrich._

_"I-I don't know," Yumi stammered. "I saw Jeremie trip and I suddenly found myself concentrating and... and..."_

_I had a bad feeling I knew what happened after she said that. Getting to the computer, viewed the stats on the previous materialization. Reading the notes, my fear was confirmed. "Just as I thought," I said. "I must've accidentally hit a wrong key, along the way, because something messed up and your power came with you to Earth! Your telekinesis has been fused with the chemical compounds of your material body!"_

_Yumi was visibly shocked. "You mean... I have telekinesis on Earth?"_

* * *

"Boy, that was a real shocker," said Ulrich. 

Jeremie nodded. "Yeah. Well, at least that's all worked out."

Odd nodded. "Yep. Yumi's power has been removed. And, it looks like X.A.N.A. hasn't attacked for quite awhile."

* * *

Deep in the Glacier Region of Lyoko, a healthy, blue-glowing tower started to glow red.

_Uh-oh! Looks like the plot's starting to unfold. And, Jeremie likes BRUSSELS SPROUTS? He _isn't_ human! Review please!_

_625: And, bring bread! I'm out!_


	4. The Attack

_Hello, again, after practially forever. I know you may be upset for how long it's been, butI can explain-- (to self) actually, I can't. Nevermind!_

_D Wolf Falls - Thanks for your opinion of my flashbacks. I tried to play it out like it were an actual episode on TV._

_MikariStar - Thanks. I believe it was in "Seeing is Believing" that we learn Jeremie's inhuman trait._

**Garage Kids 3:  
Glaciers and Hornets and Research, Oh My!**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, around lunch time, Odd sat down to a big lunch, when he saw two girls approach.

"Hi," said one of them. "I'm Milly."

"And, I'm Tamiya," said the other.

"Hi, girls," he said. "I'm Odd. What can I do for you girls?"

Milly showed him a piece of paper. It read:

**Dear Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop,**

**We are pleased to inform you that the results of the audition are in and you have become the new Kadic Boarding School Junior Newscasters. You are permitted to use your own equipment, as long as it is school-appropriate, but, if needed, the school can provide you with it, ourselves.**

**Your Principal,  
Jean-Pierre Delmas**

Odd handed the paper back and said, "Wow! Congrats, ladies!"

Suddenly, he noticed that Tamiya had a camera out and Milly was, now, holding a tape recorder. Milly smiled and said, "In our story on the new students coming to Kadic Junior High, you are our very first interviewee!"

Odd raised his eyes. "Really?" He turned to Tamiya, with a smile, and said, "Make sure you get my good side."

Tamiya laughed, steadied the camera, and gave the reporter and interviewee the heads up: "We're recording in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

"Hello, Kadic. This is Milly and Tamiya, your new junior newscasters," said Milly in a rather impressive reporter voice. "And, I must say, this is a really exciting experience. Our very first story takes us to the new students at Kadic Junior High. As you probably know, there have been quite a few, this year.

"One such student is Odd Della-Robbia," she continued, motioning towards the said student. "Odd, tell us about these first two weeks, here, at the boarding school, and any opinions you might have, so far."

Odd smiled, and began, as the tape recorder was held in front of his face. "Well, Milly, I have to say, I'm pretty impressed with what I see: big school, plenty of teachers, lots of food, but you might want to see about that cocoa machine." He laughed. "Tastes like we're having a drought."

* * *

Jeremie keystroked the material in, as Aelita watched from a passage tower in the Mountain Region. "OK," he said. "I've compiled all the material properties and codes together to create a program." He typed in one more command. "Now, all that's left is the test run." 

Jeremie and Aelita anxiously waited, as data scrolled across the screen and a full-body image of Aelita underwent a series of different test manipulations. In the end, all the color drained from the image to be judged by the Test Program. The two held their breaths (which is weird, for Aelita, since she doesn't breathe), as the computer beeped several times... and, then...

Jeremie sighed in frustration. "I was sure I had it!"

Aelita smiled, reassuringly. "Don't worry. That was only our first try. I found one website that contained the phrase 'Rome wasn't built in a day'. Does that phrase relate to this?"

Jeremie smiled, broadly, and said, "Yes it does, Aelita. Yes it does."

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi had finished lunch, and were walking along the campus. 

Ulrich smiled, and said, "Just think. One Jeremie's got that program complete, we can bring Aelita to Earth, and, finally, shut down the supercomputer."

Yumi nodded. "We'll finally be over all of this X.A.N.A. nonsense." She paused, then added, "What do you think she'll look like materialized?"

"She won't have the elf ears, I can tell you that," he said, with a laugh.

Just then Ulrich and Yumi ran into someone painfully familiar. "Hello, Ulrich dear," Sissi Delmas said to the former. "Yumi," she added, dryly, to the latter.

"Sissi," the grumbled together.

"I don't suppose _cone-head_ still hangs out with you, does he?" she said.

"His name is Odd," firmly said Ulrich. "And, yes."

"Good. Yumi can have someone to run to, when we get together."

Yumi growled. Sissi stuck her tongue out at her.

She turned back to Ulrich, and said, "Listen, my father's going to be in his office, doing paperwork all Friday night, and I was wondering if you had anything planned for then..."

Ulrich chuckled, as he and Yumi passed her up, "Not in your life."

Sissi folded her arms and sulked, as she watched the two walk away. Just then, Ulrich added, "Do yourself a favor and get some henchmen, for when you can't have me... which would be all the time."

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita were, once again, anxiously watching another test run. After a few tried on his own, Jeremie was offered help from Aelita. They waited... and waited... and waited... then... 

"YES!" Jeremie cried, with glee.

"We did it!" Aelita cheered.

No sooner had they said that, than _all their precious work was deleted before their very eyes_!

"**NOOO!**" He buried his face in his arms. "All our work... gone..." He glanced up, at the screen, and thought he saw a bull's-eye symbol for a moment. "_X.A.N.A._" he hissed.

_Everyone's least favorite supercomputer appears to not want to give up without a fight. That's your game, huh, X.A.N.A.?_


	5. The SOS

_Here is another installment to the group of _Garage Kids_ sequels that continue to add more and more factors that turn it into _Code Lyoko_. By the way, watch Cartoon Network, on September 19 at 6:00 PM to see new episodes, featuring virtual vehicles, new monsters, and a new region. Also, Aelita gets to stay at Kadics!_

_Mewberries - Hi! Well, you know, if Jeremie_ did _complete the Materialization program, there, then episodes like "Cruel Dilema", "Just in Time", and, of course, "Code: Earth"/"False Start" would be meaningless._

**Garage Kids 3:  
Glaciers and Hornets and Research, Oh My!**

**Chapter 5**

X.A.N.A. had really done it! All of Jeremie's research files, all the notes from past scientists, gone.

"Our our work is gone!" cried Jeremie. "How did he...?"

Then, Aelita stated the obvious: "X.A.N.A. must've activated a tower, somewhere on Lyoko, then hacked into your computer, through the Surveillance Program. It isn't in the Mountain Region," she added. "I sense no pulsations."

Jeremie raised an eyebrow, and said, "Pulsations?"

Aelita nodded, understandingly. "Oh. When X.A.N.A. is active, though a tower, his presence sets off a string of pulsations... his heartbeat, if you will."

Jeremie nodded. "I understand. Well, if there's an active tower, I guess you'll have to deactivate it... and we'll have to help you get that far."

As Aelita left to check the other regions, he opened his phone program and selected Odd's number. However, he knew Odd would still be in the cafeteria. He thought for a moment. "Hmm, I could text message him... now, what can I write to give him enough information, without giving away _too_ much information to anyone else?" In the end, he typed:

**SOS**

**XANA**

**J**

Jeremie smiled, and said. "That should be enough."

* * *

As Odd scooped the last of his macaroni into his mouth, he felt his phone vibrate. As he pulled it out and activated it, he took one good look at the text message he received, and was headed for the school park, in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Ulrich felt his phone vibrate as well. 

"Hello?" he said, into the microphone.

"Ulrich," said his computer-genius friend. "Is Yumi with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he said. "Both of you come to the factory. We've got X.A.N.A. trouble."

"We're on our way," said Ulrich, dutifully. He hung up, and turned to Yumi. "Jeremie says to meet him at that factory. X.A.N.A.'s woken up.

* * *

Jeremie snuck along the ground level of the dorm building. Glancing around a corner, he saw Jim. 

_Great,_ he thought. _He's sure to wonder what I'm doing, wandering around here, at this time._

He slipped into the boiler room to hide. Jim started walking that way, so he probably heard him, somehow. Sneaking around the back, he noticed what appeared to be the door to a janitor's closet. Opening the door, he slipped in, closed the door behind him, and found himself running down a damp tunnel.

_Where does this lead?_ he wondered. Soon, he found himself running though a door, with a broken screen, into--wouldn't you know it--the sewer!

Jeremie chuckled. "Well, that was strangely convenient," he said.

* * *

Jeremie met his friends, at the elevator, and all four made their way down into the lab. He logged onto the Super Calculator and called for his virtual friend. "Aelita, are you there?" 

"Jeremie!" she cried, with relief. "Thank goodness. I found the tower, but a group of monsters chased me away."

Don't worry, the boy genius said, keystroking. "I have you localized. Help is on the way."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd took this as their sign to rush to the elevator and take it down to the scanners.

* * *

"_Aelita is in the Polar Region, so that's, by no doubt, the location of the tower,_" they heard Jeremie say, over a speaker system. 

"Hey, Jeremie, isn't it called the Glacier Region?" asked Odd.

"_Either name can be used interchangeably,_" he responded. As the three got into their corresponding scanners, he added. "_I'm sending you in, just a few yards west of where Aelita is. Ready?_" The scanner doors closed. "_Here we go._"

* * *

"Transfer: Yumi," Jeremie announced as he called up her Digital Card. "Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Odd."

* * *

Down in the Scanner Room, each kid, one at a time, felt the scanners hum to life, and a wind seem to blow up on them.

* * *

"Scanner: Yumi." 

An image of Yumi's virtual form appeared in a window, on the screen. Starting at the feet, red, green, and blue color began to fill its way up.

"Scanner: Ulrich."

Ulrich's virtual form appeared on the screen, as well, and began to fill.

"Scanner: Odd."

Odd's form came up next.

* * *

One at a time, the three were lifted up, by the air pressure in the scanners, and were rotated, for an even scan. 

In a matter of seconds, they heard Jeremie's cry of, "_Virtualization!_" And they felt a rushing air movement... and then, they felt the tingling sensation of their molecules rearranging into computer data.


	6. The Glacier

_Mewberries - I hate reading cliffhangers and love writing them! XD So, how goes the materialization... for my illustrations? No, wait, you'd be putting them in the computer, so I should--aw, NEVERMIND! I'm just confusing myself. ; sorry if I sound impatent, because I'm not. I'm just checking._

_sebastian1 - YOU? >. Hmm... I'm not sure if I like the idea... LOL! Kidding! Sure! Truce! And, thanks! I already have X.A.N.A.'s "method of madness" planned out for GK4, as this is going to be the first appearence of a form of his you're all very familiar with. But, as long as it has nothing to do with Freddy Krueger, or anything else outside the GK/CL universes (uni_verse_, in my fan-fics), how would you like to say what X.A.N.A.'s plot will be in the 5 and final installment to the GK series?_

_Without further ado, in light of Season 2 of _Code Lyoko_ beginning tomorrow, at 6 PM, the 6th chapter of _Garage Kids 3

**Garage Kids 3:  
Glaciers and Hornets and Research, Oh My!**

**Chapter 6**

Odd shivered. "Boy, is it cold here," he said. "Oh, right. I'm in an arctic turf."

Aelita slid up to meet the three. "Strange. I don't feel any cold."

Jeremie was quick to explain. "_Have you ever heard about how people, with prosthetic limbs, feel pain in them, even though there's no nerves to send a message to the brain? Well, that's called 'phantom pain'; where the subject is familiar with how something is supposed to feel, even though they're not feeling it._"

Yumi immediately understood. "I get it. We know how being in an arctic region would feel, so our brains are tricking us into believing we're cold."

"_Exactly,_" said Jeremie. "_Aelita doesn't feel anything, because she was born on Lyoko, and is unfamiliar with temperature._"

* * *

Four red icons flashed on the screen. "Heads up, guys," he warned. "Four monsters at 3 'o-clock." He checked their Digital Card. "They're called Frolions!"

* * *

Odd turned to look at the winged creatures approaching. "Funny. I'd call them Hornets."

* * *

Jeremie considered this, then chuckled. "Very well. Hornets it is, then. They do have the distinct appearance of an average Earth hornet." 

"_Well, sure,_" he heard his pointy-haired friend say. "_If Earth hornets were huge and had X.A.N.A. symbols on their foreheads!_"

* * *

One hornet raised its stinger back and fired a laser beam at them. Odd dodged it and added, "...and fire lasers." to his previous statement. 

Ulrich leaped up and attempted to stab one of the Hornets with his saber. It dodged, easily. He landed on his hands and knees, then said, "This is going to be hard for a short-range weapon."

Yumi stepped up, and said, "Then, let's bring out the long-range weapon. She opened her fan, with a flick of her writ, and hurled it at one of the monsters. "HE-YA!"

The fan left a gash on its forehead, before blowing it up. However, another Hornet sneaked up behind Yumi, and fired a laser into her back.

* * *

Jeremie watched in shock, as the image of Yumi's torso glowed red, indicating the location of impact. On her card, her life point count went from "100" to "80". 

"Guys!" he warned his friends. "A hit from a Hornet's laser takes away _20_ life points!"

* * *

Yumi nodded. "Thanks, Jeremie. We'll keep that in mind." 

Aelita pointed up north. "There's the tower," she said. Another beam came right between the two girls.

"_Careful, guys!_" cried Jeremie. "_Need I remind you that Aelita has no material form to return to, if she should loose all her life points? Get her to the tower and protect her by any means necessary._"

"LASER ARROW!" Odd yelled, firing at a Hornet. It fired a laser back, and each blast destroyed the other in midair. Another hornet hit him in the arm.

"_80 life points, Odd._"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Thanks for the heads up, Einstein."

Aelita was running for the tower, with Yumi and Ulrich at either side of her. The two other Hornets were firing shot after shot, only to have them blocked by Ulrich's saber.

"LASER--" The Hornet with Odd struck him in the chest. "--ARROW!" He finished, after the pause, due to impact. The arrow went straight into the center of the X.A.N.A. symbol.

Yumi threw her fan at one of the Hornets. It dodged it, then fired a beam at her leg.

"You can do better than that," said Ulrich.

"Sorry," she said.

"LASER ARROW!" An arrow pierced though the air and struck the Hornet that attacked Yumi.

"Well look who it is," said Ulrich, with a chuckle. "Arrow Boy."

* * *

Jeremie chuckled, then returned to seriousness, long enough to tell them, "Heads up. One more Hornet." 

He looked through the drives of the Super Calculator, while keeping watch on his friends. Suddenly, he stopped.

_Hmm; now, what is this?_ he thought.

* * *

"Head for the tower," said Odd. "We'll take care of the big bug." 

Aelita nodded and ran for the tower. Odd turned to the Hornet and fired a, "LASER ARROW!" at it. It hit and destroyed it.

Ulrich gave him the thumb's up "Nice going, Odd."

He grinned. "Thanks, but there's nothing to it, really."

* * *

At this point, Aelita was at the tower, and walked through it. 

Inside, she walked across a bridge, to the lower platform. The rings of X.A.N.A.'s symbol lit up, as she walked across them, then she floated up, as she reached the center.

When she floated to the top, she set foot on the upper platform, and stepped aboard, as it lit up. Then, she walked up to the transparent screen, in the center, and placed her hand on the print.

"**AELITA**" The database welcomed her, by displaying her name.

"**CODE**" The database, now, waited for Aelita to respond. She did so, by, telepathically, typing the code in.

"**L**...**  
Y**...**  
O**...**  
K**...**  
O**"

* * *

Jeremie smiled, watching the X.A.N.A. symbol, on one of the side screens, fade away. He adjusted his headpiece and asked his friends, "Well, guys, ready for a return trip to the past?"

* * *

Several at a time, all the screens, around the tower, floated down below the tower, into the data stream, to be carried to the Extended Action Reversal directories. A second later, the data explosion rocketed up.

* * *

"Return to the past, _now_!" cried Jeremie, before being engulfed in the return trip bubble.

* * *

Later, (or earlier; time reversal is confusing) the gang stood around the Super Calculator. 

"Wow," said Ulrich, in bitter amazement. "I can't believe X.A.N.A. deleted all that work, just like that."

Odd shook his head, and said, "Easy come, easy go."

Yumi frowned, and looked at Jeremie. "We're really sorry about what happened, Jeremie."

He smiled. "It's OK. Besides, I found a way around it happening again."

The three stared in confusion, while Jeremie opened up a secure directory in the Super Calculator. "I found this, while you were in Lyoko. It's a directory so safe, not even X.A.N.A. can hack it."

Odd grinned. "That's great! You can store all your materialization stuff in there!"

Jeremie grinned, too. "Exactly. Well, better get started. Working on the Materialization Program is going to be a _lot_ harder, from scratch."

"Well, I better get going," said Odd. "Got an interview to do with a couple of news ladies."

The gang laughed, despite the fact that, now, they knew their adventures with Aelita and Lyoko were going to last much longer than they originallyhoped. In their opinion, it was still worth it.

**End of second adventure**


End file.
